A financial institution (hereinafter “bank”) may provide a customer of the bank an ability to conduct a transaction. A transaction may include a transfer of funds, payment of bills, debts and other monetary transactions. The transaction may be conducted with a third party. The bank used by the third party may be the same bank used by the customer or a different bank than the bank used by the customer.
A bank may follow specific internal procedures for facilitating a transaction between two or more parties. If the two parties use different banks, the different banks may follow different internal procedures. Furthermore, each party to a transaction may use a bank located in a different country. Each country may each use distinct currencies, languages and/or be subject to different regulations.
Despite a lack of awareness of specific bank procedures and/or differences among banks, a customer may wish to conduct a transaction without advance knowledge of specific procedures for conducting a successful transaction. For example, a successful transaction may require the customer to enter specific information in a specific format to satisfy requirements of a particular bank.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide apparatus and methods for a dynamic payment generator.